


I Got The Message

by Basched



Series: Reflection [17]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash, wet and muddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic:  Matt needs permission before acting. </p><p> </p><p>Song: I Got The Message - ZZ Top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Message

Matt looked at him with want. 

Matt knew Becker would be in this state and seeing him was like an electric shock to his brain, which ran straight to his groin. 

Half naked and drenched from head to toe, Captain Becker was a sight to see. The sweat and mud dripping over that torso, his panting breath…Matt was certain he was going to explode.

Becker smiled.

He knew. He got the message. 

Matt couldn’t move. He wouldn’t dare unless he got a clear response.

“Want to help me wash this off?” 

It was all Matt needed. 

“Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
